We, the Broken Ones
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested head-canon turned one-shot for writers-imagines on Tumblr. Sebastian inadvertently invades Lizzie's privacy, leading them to a heart-to-heart and a better understanding of each other. Sizzie fic Ft. MG, Josie, Hope and Landon


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec, and the usual suspects.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. I took certain liberties with Seb's backstory because we don't really know a lot about him, so far. On with the show… **

_**We, the Broken Ones:**_

Every day of his new life Sebastian found new challenges and new joys. He relished the new cuisine. Looking back on days when food was not always plentiful and recalling open markets in which the smell of fish on a hot summer's day might curdle one's appetite made him all the more pleased with plates served u. His fellow boarders had no idea what luxuries this world had to offer.

"My dear pumpkin," he called, moving along a line, rolling an orange along the length of his arm, allowing it to fall before kicking it into his hand on his way to meet with Elizabeth's friend.

"I'm not a pumpkin," MG groaned out. "Don't you have some other people to torment?" He shot Sebastian a petulant look.

Sebastian merely smiled back. He felt unfazed by MG's obvious dislike. Sebastian's goal was not to be liked. His goal was to enjoy his years. And if that meant ruffling a few feathers along the way—this sort of thing happened—and it usually happened when two people happened to fancy the same person.

"I do have things to do," Sebastian said as MG made his way through the dining hall. MG hesitated, his eyes moving over the tables. "However, I need a bit of advice on a matter close to your heart…Milton."

"What's that?" MG wasn't listening. He was looking at his friend, Kaleb, who seemed to be happily ensconced in a conversation with a group of fellow vampires on a subject involving so-called music. Sebastian attempted to listen to one of the recordings under debate and had torn out the ear buds and tossed them in the waste bin.

Smirking, Sebastian added. "It's about Elizabeth."

"Lizzie?" Now, MG's head whirled and his brows came together. "What about her?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "I want to surprise her. She deserves…"

"The world," MG breathed out.

Nodding, Sebastian replied, "Exactly."

"So, you want me to help you in the romance department?" MG shook his head. "Nope. Go find someone else to help you woo her. Or why don't you time-machine your behind back to the sixteenth century and ask your old friend, Will, for advice."

Laughing, Sebastian watched MG begin to move to join Kaleb before he sped in front of the younger vampire. "I did have a friend, Will. He's been dead for some time. Good writer. Good…do you call it 'wing man' today?"

"Yeah." MG groaned, his head hanging. "Can I please, eat lunch in peace?"

"Yes. If you promise to help me. Then I might help you with the lovely Kym. Smart. Pretty. Funny. What she sees in you, my dear friend…" Sebastian watched MG's mouth turn into a slight pout and his eyes darken. It made Sebastian chuckle. "We'll talk later."

MG opened his mouth but Sebastian disappeared. Such fun, these young vampires. So much for them to learn. Sebastian did hope he'd be around when they did, for many reasons.

~0~

Peering inside Elizabeth's room, Sebastian caught sight of his lover opening a drawer and he decided to surprise her. According to MG, Elizabeth liked surprises.

Speeding over to her bed, Sebastian flopped down on her covers as she opened a bottle of water. Her back was turned and she had yet to see him.

Elizabeth's head bobbed and Sebastian longed to reach out and to stroke her long locks as she proceeded through her mystery routine. She turned and set her bottle down, her fingers encircling a small orange vial. Wishing to kiss her fingertips, Sebastian let out a quiet sigh and Elizabeth turned. Her eyes rounded and she let out a scream.

Tiny objects sailed out from the open orange vial. They sprayed over the cover and along the carpet. Her hand went to her mouth and a nervous giggle came out before a more serious expression took its place and Sebastian had spent just long enough with the young lady to know what would come next.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing! Lurking around my room like some kind of B-rated, horror movie stalker!" Elizabeth's cheeks had flushed and Sebastian could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It felt obvious to him that he was not the only source of her irritation. Part of it was the tiny objects that he'd caught her with. One lie just within reach.

Picking up one of the tiny pills, Sebastian cupped in the palm of his hand he sent Elizabeth a searching look. "What are these for?"

"They're mine," Elizabeth scoffed. She plucked the pill from his hand and then ducked down to pick up more, placing them inside the bottle.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Sebastian waited until Elizabeth spied him watching her. "What?" she demanded.

"What are they for?" Sebastian could not help his curiosity.

"That's not of your concern," Elizabeth snapped. She collected the last of the escapees and placed them inside the container before opening the drawer they'd come from and placed them inside. She shut the drawer with her hip, her arms folded over her chest and a glare set her features to stone. "Get out."

"I did not mean to upset you." Sebastian got to his feet and Elizabeth backed off. He moved closer, placing his hands on her elbows and cupping them gently. "I merely meant to get to know you better."

Sighing, Elizabeth's head fell forward. "This is not something I want you to know about."

"Is this to do with…your illness?" Sebastian watched Elizabeth's eyes widen. Her head shot up and she gaped at him. "I, too, have suffered from a malady."

"You have?" Elizabeth looked uncertain.

"They did not have a name for it then. Nor were there little orange vials one was expected to go about with." Sebastian chuckled at the thought. He was looking back on his former life. "We worried more about what sorts of diseases might kill us in our sleep. The sorts of achievements in the study of medicine… They astound me." Smiling, Sebastian looked at Elizabeth. She did not seem to feel the same sort of enthusiasm for the changes of the last centuries.

"Achievements?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Yes. Being branded a lunatic is a real achievement." She moved around Sebastian and sat down on her bed. Taking a pillow, she hugged it to her chest. "You know what they used to call me at this 'kind place?'" she asked, her eyes pooling with tears. "Crazy Lizzie." Openly sobbing, she buried her face in her pillow. "Maybe it feels like a big deal, to you, to be able to control how you feel with 'orange vials' but it feels pretty shitty when people remember all the horrible stuff you've done because you lost control."

Sebastian knelt down on the bed in front of Elizabeth. "I used to go to bed and dream of a better world. A world in which dreams could be made real. My father told me I lived in a fantasy and he would sell me for a loaf of bread; if he thought he'd get the coin for the selling."

Elizabeth sniffled and her look of shock spurred Sebastian on. "Because everyone I knew thought me mad for dreaming, I would go off for long walks and wander about. I would fall into deep slumbers and wish to not awake until a great change would come over my life. Is there a word for that?"

"Depression," Elizabeth said. She reached out and took Sebastian's hand, squeezing it.

Nodding, Sebastian felt tears coming to his own eyes. "I wished for so much and expected to die knowing nothing of the world. Then, one night, I met a lovely young woman who offered me a life in which I could wander the world. I would never grow old. Never get sick. Wondrous adventures awaited me. All I had to do was allow her to end my human existence. I thought little of my life. She offered me everything." A little smile played at the corners of his lips. "How could I tell her 'No.'"

Elizabeth began to smile too. "Did you fall in love with her?"

"Oh, no. We did have quite a few adventures. And we fornicated quite a bit. On day she grew wary of my thirst for blood. She found me to be a…liability?" He hesitated, seeing Elizabeth nod, he continued, "I woke one morning on a pirate ship. My sire had abandoned me. I'd drunk most of the ships wine and crew. However, she left me a note telling me I would find a new life in the New World. Always the adventurer, I continued onward."

"And that's how you ended up in Mystic Falls?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Precisely," Sebastian squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "And that is what led us to this moment in time."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry that you've found cruelty where I have found solace." Sebastian lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Elizabeth smirked at him. "It's not all bad. I do have a hot guy in my bed." Cupping Sebastian's face, she pulled his lips to hers. With little thought for more than the pleasures that awaited him, Sebastian tugged her underneath him and barely registered her lifting her hand to close the dorm room door.

~0~

A mere six hours later, Sebastian made his way back down to the dining hall. "Thank you," he murmured to MG.

MG shrugged. "If you make Lizzie happy…"

Sebastian decided to not comment on how happy he'd made her earlier. "This isn't terrible," he said, looking around the transformed room.

"She's going to love this," MG said.

Sebastian hoped this worked out better than MG's advice about her love surprises. "Jo's going up to get her. Just stand here." MG took hold of Sebastian's shoulders and moved him toward the end of the staircase.

"And this is a rehearsal for a Miss Mystic Falls ceremony?" Sebastian straightened up.

"Yes. And today Lizzie's going to be crowned Miss Mystic. You'll be her escort," MG pronounced with a smile. "Hope, you up there?"

"Over here!" Hope called. She moved to the top of the stairs with her little boyfriend, the one who died, and then came back, like something from a volcano.

"Great. Places everyone!" MG shouted.

After a moment a confused-looking Elizabeth appeared through the doors with her sister. Josette kept smiling as she came to stand behind Hope. The tri-brid began to come down the stairs. Jo followed her with Kaleb at her side. Lizzie looked a tad confused when Sebastian stepped forward to take her arm. "What is going on?" she asked with a quizzical smile.

"Miss Mystic re-do, with a bit of improv," MG announced. "See, since we're doing things Salvatore School style, your escort is meeting you at the bottom of the stairs. He's the toy surprise at the bottom of the cereal box."

"I'm a what now?" Sebastian turned to give MG a look and MG grinned back at him. "Now, it's time for the judges to confer. Be right back."

"What…" Elizabeth's eyes were glowing and she laughed quietly as Jo, Hope and MG whispered and Kaleb and Landon added a mock argument about who should be Miss Mystic. "What are they saying?"

"They're arguing that your merits are too great. They can't decide what threw you over the top: your looks, your personality, your wit, or charm. So many details." Kissing her forehead, Sebastian felt delighted as Hope took off her crown and came to place it on Elizabeth's head.

"And this year's Miss Mystic Falls: Elizabeth Saltzman!" Landon cried, clapping.

"Thank you. Thank you all," Elizabeth said as Sebastian took her hand and led her into a dance.

"How do you feel now?" Sebastian whispered.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is 'one of the kindest places,'" Elizabeth said, "for us broken people." She laid her head back on his shoulder and Sebastian felt content. This was exactly where he felt he was always meant to be. He looked forward to all of the adventures that awaited him and his Elizabeth.

_**The End**_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
